


Shopping

by stupid_drawings



Series: Auto-Correct [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupid_drawings/pseuds/stupid_drawings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has sent Sherlock out for groceries and is still having issues with his phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> I could happily keep making these forever. The screencap Sherlock sends him is from the first of the series. Mmm, self-reference-tastic!

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
